User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXXVI
Name:Isaac "Knight" Knight Aliases:Prince, Knight, Master, Formosus, Knight In Shinging Armor, Prince Charming, Age:? Alignment:True Neutral, Occupitation:Knight, Bartender, Gender:Male, Preferences:Asexual, Likes:Formos, His Bar, Peace, Motto:Love, Joy, Peace, Patience, Kindness, Goodness, Faithfullness, Gentleness, And Self-Control To These I Commit My Day. Quotes:"Read with open minds, Connect with passionate hearts, & Act for a peaceful world." Inspirations:Prince Phillip,The Prince, Hobbies:Culinary Intuition, Making Drinks, Combat Proficiency, Talents:Alcohol Empowerment, Combat Adaptation, Gender Alteration, Scattering, Skills:Kiss of Death,Kiss Of Life,Kiss Of Love,Hypnotic Kiss,Electric Kiss, Abilities:Flawless Beauty,Advanced Cells, Powers:Domination,Conversion,Absorbing Replication, Backstory:Isaac woke up in the middle of nowhere,he didn´t know who he was, what he was, and where he was. Isaac walked for miles on end, when he finally found someone they pointed a double barrel shotgun at him, as they screamed in a weird language making weird noises, Isaac wondered what they could have been trying to tell him, and then they fired a high velocity metal ball at his body. The ball quickly disappeared into Isaac´s body, Isaac could feel a uncomfortable feeling, and then it stopped..... he grabbed the "weapon" by instinct and absorbed it.... he didn´t know how or why he knew but it was like his gut was telling him to do so. Isaac seconds after absorbing the weapon grabbed the man, the man disappeared as well just after that Isaac´s mind was flooded with information and letters,numbers,names and what not. Isaac now understood where,what and who he was.... he was a monster. After walking for a long time, he finally met someone a man, he called himself "Professor Grahams", the man explained that Isaac were supposed to wear "clothes", Isaac did not understand why but he listened to the man and created clothes to wear. Grahams was amazed at what Isaac had done, Grahams asked how and why he could do what he had done, Isaac simply responded "I don´t know", Grahams later asked what his name was. Isaac answered "I don´t know", so Grahams named him "Isaac Knight". Isaac was pleased with his new "Title", and decided to follow Grahams in gratitude, Grahams and Isaac traveled for a long and wonderous time, where they tested Isaac´s abilities and power. After many years of studying, Isaac had learned of his wonderous power and skill, Grahams was still his caretaker/guardian in life, and this was around the time Grahams accumelated the idea of the creation of the "perfect" world, they studied,imagined and planned how this would come to be, first they settled down in a town for a while, and Isaac got a job as a bartender, his looks and charm made everyone he met fall in love or they became good friends. Isaac aquired the nickname "Knight" for his gentlemen skills and his flawless "manners", Knight quickly grew popular, boys were jealous but they all knew that Knight was not to be blamed since he thought of them as sisters and not ladies/lovers. When the time came for the plan to start, Knight was ready and Grahams was close to death, Grahams insisted on being the first "lab-rat", to the idea of "Formos" the idea of the perfect kind/race/species of people, so Knight tried to convert Grahams and succeded, (but this "conversion" between Formos and Human, needed "lip to lip" contact.) Grahams wrinkles, scars, diseases and aging were all but a distant memory. Grahams quickly wanted to start the expirement, but there was only one problem... where to do it, the expirement was to create a world/town/city that was completely made out of women except one brother and one father, and no currency. After many months of thinking where to do it, and testing the extent of this new modificaton "Power" (skill), they learnt that the extent was amplified if done on the opposite gender, it was later revealed that the power also allowed Knight to convert/alter the gender of the "Subject/Victim", and if done on the opposite gender, the "subject/victim" would feel a need to please or satisfy Knight, Knight later learnt how to control this as well. After many more months of thinking, Grahams came up with a plan, to "modify" the town they were in and then to store it in a pocket dimension. Knight was later informed on a contingency plan, the plan went as follow, "Eliminate all who oppose you.". Knight converted/altered few to none, but dominated more than a hundred (he downgraded the domination to the level of a sister.(A.K.A they felt like big sisters to him)). After a few more years, Grahams created a portal to a pocket dimension, he also started a design for a spaceship, so that they could move freely around with the dimension close. Grahams became the official leader of the "Formos Dimension", they decided the name "Formos" for the new "perfect" race/test subject, the name "Formos" comes from the latin word "Formosa" which means beautiful and pretty. Knight became the first and only member of "The Knights Of Formos" a group created to guard and protect the "Formos Dimension", Knight is also the bartender of the popular bar known as "Powerhouse". Formos Dimension has been infeltrated multiple times, but they have also been eliminated at all times if they were not dominated. Knight is still the guardian of Formos and will continue to be until the day he dies(or something else happens). Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet